Esa noche
by quatrewinnersama
Summary: Por fin algo que siempre quise preguntarte desde ese dia que te juntaste con ese niño de cabello rosa, si, shindou-san como lo llamaba, pero tu lo llamabas baka...pues, siempre te gusto llamarlo asi. -Eres feliz? -Por que quieres saberlo Seguchi-san-.Pre


Parejas: TohmaXEiri

Esa Noche

Esa noche, pues no fue la misma noche en la que paso sentado frente al mismo escritorio mirando los mismo papeles y con la misma luna pegando en mi ventana,si, esa noche fue diferente. La puerta se abrio, levante mi rostro para ver de quien se trataba, tu. ahi parado mirandome con esos ojos que desde el primer momento al verlo supe que tenian que ser mios con tu tipica pose de hombre calculador frio sin sentimientos dentro de ti, y con esa forma de fumar tan peculiar. Eiri-san, te llame, lo recuerdo. Tu solo asentistes y caminaste hasta mi. Yo con mi tipica sonrisa en mis labios que a veces en las noches comparto con tu hermana, pero de verdad no son para ella estos labios, solo son para ti. Te sentaste frente a mi escritorio, en una de las sillas que habian, me acomode bien en la mia solo para tener una vision clara de ti. Tu, si con la misma mirada. No has cambiado nada, dije,y solo me respondiste con un si, tipico de ti, tan callado. Comenzamos a charlar de nuestras vidas, nos pasamos de la media noche, pero nunca me negaste que no te hubiera gustado hablar conmigo. Seguimos y seguimos, pedimos tres botellas de sake. Asi como los sakes asi como las conversaciones de nuestras vidas, asi como las risas, todo termino. Perdiendo la nocion del tiempo, me miraste. Yo tambien lo hice, es màs jamas deje de hacerlo, siempre me gustaron tus ojos. Por fin algo que siempre quise preguntarte desde ese dia que te juntaste con ese niño de cabello rosa, si, shindou-san como lo llamaba, pero tu lo llamabas baka...pues, siempre te gusto llamarlo asi.

Eres feliz?

Por que quieres saberlo Seguchi-san?-.Pregunta serio.

Solo responde, por fin...¿Eres feliz?

No obtuve respuesta, alguna... ya lo sabia tipico de el nada de respuestas claras, todos eran bufidos que salian de el. Sonrei como siempre, pero el lo noto, solo fue una risa falsa, y el lo noto. Me sorprendi al verme, pero no con esa mirada fria seria, sino mas con una mirada llena de cariño pero a veces confusion. Levantandose de la silla encaminandose hasta donde yo estaba. No se por que raccione de esa manera, pero lo que si supe es que me levante junto a el, se acerco mas yo me acerque mas. Y por lo mas extraño que haya sido, sus labios estaban en los mios. Mis ojos sorprendido no podia dejar de verlo. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, cerrados. y cuando eso pasaba es que algo le gustaba y no queria terminarlo. Los cerre. Dejandome llevar por aquel beso, solo con un empujon de mi mano, lanze las cosas al suelo, cayendo, escuchando todo lo que caia, papeles, archivos, cds en blanco todo. Solo quedaba un escritorio vacio y listo paraser usando. Sintiendo su lengua entrar en mi, le di acceso sin reproche, comenzo a caer conmigo hasta el, dejandome abajo de el. Recostrados en esa misma donde habia soñado con besarte desde hace tiempo atràs. Esos pensamientos eran nada ya por que ahora te tenia en mis labios dandome lo que queria hace tanto. Apoyando la mitad del cuerpo en el escritorio y uno de tus pies, en el suelo para sostenerte. Solo senti un leve sonrojo en mis mejillas...¡Me hicieron sonrojar! Desde ese momento supe, que el unico que lo haria era el, solo el. Me senti tan frajil en tus manos, ya se lo que siente shindou-san al besarte y al hacer el amor contigo...solo amor y placer. Desbotonaste mi camisa con precision, con delicadeza, como si ya supieras lo que querias y como lo querias, yo solo te deje hacerlo. Bajando hasta mi cuello, dando pequeños mordisco en el, sacaste gemido de mis labios de puro placer. Besaste cada centimetro de mi pecho sin que te falte alguno. Lamistes y mordiste mis pezones ya erectos a tus besos, te gusto, yo lo senti. La luna recuerdo estaba encima de nosotros, dejandose ver entera, asi como yo lo hice contigo. Ya en tus brazos termine desnudo y tu tambien en los mios. Con la llema de tu dedo deliniaste mi cuerpo me senti amado por primera vez, y eso que con mika, mi esposa lo habia hecho varias veces pero no sentia lo mismo que con el. Bajando nuevamente tomaste mi miembro para comenzar a lamerlo, arque un poco mi espalda se sentia bien, tan bien que queria màs. Seguiste con tu trabajo y yo con el mio de gemir tu nombre asi lo hacias con mas fuerza. Algo senti que metiste en mi entrada, lo supe despues de unos segundos que senti otro, me preparabas. Ya no podia, por eso te tome de la cara para verte, estabas tan sensual con esas mejillas un poco rojas y yo pues...totalmente sonrojado.

Ei..Eiri-san..hazlo...hazlo ya, no quiero...no deseo terminar asi...-.Intentaba hablar bien el rubio de ojos verdes.

Sin decir mas, subiste para abrir mis piernas hasta tus hombros, para despues tomar tu miembro ya erecto y provocarme, dando con circulos en mi entrada. Gemi recuerdo a ver gemido, por que luego te senti dentro. Comenzaste lento muy lento haciendo que me acostumbrara pero despues aceleraste mas el ritmo, màs y màs. Penetrandome màs y màs fuerte, gimiendo, jadeando, suplicando...sudando, termine gritando tu nombre al estallar en tus manos por la masturbacion que despues al acelerar ese ritmo tomaste en tu posecion. Cerre mis ojos fuertemente, mis puños se agarraron fuertes de los bordes del escritorio , tus brazos de estendidos a mi lado, tu aun dentro de mi, tambien gemiste. Cayendo en mi pecho con nuestro sudor mezclandose, con la respiracion aun agitada sonrei, si era feliz. Pero...toda felicidad se acaba no? Por que al terminar despues del segundo saliste de mi, te cambiaste y me dejaste en el escritorio mirandote. Confundido solo pregunte una cosa que me dejaria con el corazon destruido para siempre.

¿Por què?

Ni te molestaste en girar, solo prendiste otro cigarrillo y dijiste.

Siempre quise saber como se sentia hacerlo con mi cuñado, pero ahora me di cuenta que...mejor es mi shuichi

Me quede en blanco, frio, sin nada. Saliste de mi oficina, dejandome ahi tendido en el maldito escritorio, con mis ojos llenos de lagrimas y mi corazòn pisoteado. Llore a no mas poder, de verdad dolia y mucho. Y solo esa noche, esa noche es la que deseo olvidar, asi como tu pasado, creo que ahora te entiendo que es recordar cosas que duelen...En especial lo que paso esa noche contigo. La luna se apago, las estrellas explotaron y el cielo se oscurecio mas, comenzo a llover y solo escuche un trueno y tu auto acelerar por que ni yo mismo me escuche llorar, no queria. Si eiri-san por eso me encuentro ahora en tu matrimonio se podria decir con el amor de tu vida, con el perfecto en cama, con shindou-san, te veias feliz y el màs...pero yo destrozado aun, pero nadie lo noto gracias a mi sonrisa falsa y llena de mentiras. Giraste un par de veces a ver a los demas pero cuando el padre pregunto que si aceptabas a shindou-san como tu pareja, giraste a verme a mi, a mis ojos que comenzaban a nublarse por el llanto, por que al verte, en a tus ojos, me hiciste recordar todo lo que paso en ... Esa noche.

·· Owari ···

Nota del autor: Es mi primer fic de gravitation, os espero que les haya gustado por favor no olviden de mandar reviews para cualquier critica o cualquier opinion personal. Gracias.


End file.
